The City Watchers: Anarchy
by NiteOwl18
Summary: Three years after the form of City Watchers, Elmore is being terrorized by a mysterious mastermind called Angel, who will stop at nothing but to destroy this city with his goal of bringing peace. Can the team stop him and his plans before Elmore will soon be nothing but ashes? Rated T for language, violence, and suggestive scenes.


**Greetings fans! Well, today is the final day of 2017, which means I have promise you all the first chapter of City Watchers: Anarchy. Before you all get reading, I have an announcement, prior to my two stories, Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja and The Fox. I had not work with either of the two for a while, and T.o.t.G.F.N being the longest. So bad news to for those who enjoy my two stories, I'm officially ending them cause both stories reach the maximum of thirty chapters and I can't continue working on the same story for my entire life. However, the good news is that both stories will be a series. It'll continue on where the original left off. Don't know when will they be out, but another poll will be coming soon.**

 **Though I will need some help on the Gutless Fearless Ninja and The Fox as well. If you have any ideas, response in a message.**

 **Also, Crossover and Timelines will be put on hiatus.**

 **Since I have two stories, both of them new ones, I can't continue working on the crossover fanfic of Rick and Morty and Gumball. Sorry to disappoint you all.**

 **Lastly, I want to discuss is the show on Nick, The Loud House. Now at first I had some opinions that this show will failed, but after seeing some episodes, it's getting good, despite the recent bad episodes that fans did not like (such as No Such Luck, where fans made a shit lot of stories based on said episode) I view a lot of stories in the site, and they're all good. So in my profile, I had made three new stories of The Loud House; if any you all are fans of the show, go and check it and response back in a message of what you think.**

 **Anyways, that's all I had to say. Sorry for the long wait everyone and the disappointment.**

 **Enjoy the story of part two of the original City Watchers; The City Watchers: Anarchy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Three Years Later (Part One)**

Elmore has never been so lovely, even at nights for three long years. At nearby downtown, a late night delivery truck was scheduled to be on track with its cargo.

Unfortunately, the workers are tied up by some...unexpected guests.

Three men quickly load up the last of the bags in the armed truck their leader had gained.

A couple of slams by one robber indicate the driver that they're done.

The truck's engine starts after all of the men went inside the back, with all the money they had stolen.

One expresses with a surprise smile, "This was easy."

"This has been the easiest payoff ever!" One exclaimed.

"It won't be long now till we're at the parking lot at Route 57."

Suddenly, a loud horn was hear outside. The robbers look at each other in wide eye.

"Was that the cops?! I thought you shut off the alarm!"

"Maybe it's one of the guards that gotten free!" He grabs a semi-automatic rifle and kick the door with one kick. His aim lowers down at the sight of the van. The armed van was coated with black with armor attached to it. He couldn't see who was driving the van but the recognizable symbol of an eye.

" _Pull over right now! Don't make us ask you twice!"_

The man instead fired multiple bullets at the vehicle. The bullets bounce off by the armor and bullet proof shield.

The rest of the robbers in the back are being bombarded by the ricochets; all of them weren't dead or injured.

"Damn it, stop shooting!"

The driver saw the mysterious van in his rear window. He makes a hard right, driving the van to the wrong side of the street. The van swift left and right to avoid the oncoming cars before exiting another direction.

The armed van saw it leaving as the driver spoke through the radio com, "Target is heading Route 99. Deco team ready?"

" _Affirmative."_

Above a route sign, four stranger is armor black suit were crouching in ninja position. They had a cable line connected to the sign from their belts. The van was coming in their direction. One held up a hand with three fingers, counting down one by one.

"Go!"

They drop one bomb from their belt and explode into colorful smoke. The van went in as soon as the bombs were dropped.

The robbers in the back were coughing as they fail to lock the doors or notices the four hooded ninjas dropping inside the van. One of them scream protect the money before he was grab by the neck. Sounds of kicks and punches and screams were unable to reach the driver.

The robbers then felt something making them fly out of the van; they were left dangling on the route signs with a cable line attach to their belt waist.

"The robbers are gone; beta team, follow the van. I'm placing the tracker in now. Alapa team will be ready for the element of surprise."

" _Roger."_

The van door closed, and the four strangers stay silence for the rest of the trip.

At Route 57, the van turn to a parking lot where one of the robbers said the money will be transferring. It travel to the seventh floor. There were three cars parked; the only vehicles left in the middle of the night. Nine armed men in fancy suits were standing outside, waiting patiently for the money.

"He's here," One grunted. The driver left himself out of the van, "Sorry, there were problems."

"Cops?"

"No, someone was following us. Nearly got the drop, but we escape."

"Hope the money is safe or it's your ass," One man open the back door, and he was meet with five thousand volts in the chest by an electric baton.

The four strangers came out with their weapons in hand. All nine men response taking out their pistols. Then four more came out of the back of car and two henchmen were knocked out.

One ninja throw bolas at man's arm that magatize at the hood of the car. Another stranger sumersault behind a gangster's back and karate chop him in the neck, stunning him.

Bullets fire at a third ninja; the ninja dodge it quickly before grabbing his hand and throws him at two men.

A ninja with a bo staff faces one who knows kung-fu; he dodge by every attack until he was meet with a swift kick and lands him on the ground with the staff in the chest.

Two man fired their pistols at a third ninja, who crouches down and avoid the bullets. He took down one with a knife slash in the chest and breaking the second man's arm with his knee.

The driver, who hide behind one of the cars, hurry back to the van with the stolen cash. He starts the engine, but it caught the attention of one of the vigilantes.

"He's driving with the cash!"

The ninja that took down the two gangsters saw the gun on the ground and pick it up. "I got it!"

He failed to hear the cries of his comrade as he aims, "Tobias, no!"

But it was too late. Four rounds of bullets went through the window and to the driver's temple and left arm.

He didn't plan the van still going, turning right to one ninja fighting a gangster in a fist fight. The ninja didn't saw it coming after knocking the man down. Another ninja quickly grab a solar power grapple hook and fire it. The hook wrap around the ninja's waist and pulls him out of the way. The van crushes the man, follow by one hood of the car. It eventually toppled over to the left side.

A feminine voice said, "Thank you, Darwin."

"My pleasure, Penny."

A voice outta nowhere pop up to their earpiece, _"End Simulation."_

The cars, the van and the man vanishes follow by the scene. The ninja's outfits fainted as well. Right now the entire scene is replace with white walls around them.

A screen door open, and their master enter inside. All of the members stand front and center to the leader.

This was the current leader of the City Watchers Program, Gumball Watterson. He is fifteen years old reaching the same height as Darwin's ex-girlfriend Rachel. He had small hairs growing on his chin. His attire was cotton fiber black button up shirt with dark blue jeans and black shoes.

"Okay, what in the hell was that back there?" Gumball said, facing his troops. "The object of this simulation was to test your abilities, both mental and physical."

"But we did," One said.

"This was a simply robbery in a simulation. Your job from each team is to what Anais?"

Anais, now seven years old, answered "Detect, Invasive, and Action."

"Action, meaning to attack your enemies, was the most hard headed level I had seen from most of you. And that include you, Tobias." Gumball looked at the rainbow lass teen.

Tobias defended, with nervousness, "But-But I stopped the driver from getting away." He flinches as Gumball was right at his face.

"Did I say your objective was to terminate the vehicle? Did I say you have my permission or your comrades' to assassinate the driver? Did you even think about it before you picked up the pistol?" Tobias shake his head nervously.

"No, sir."

"Tobias, if you have been chosen on an assignment and your actions response to something similar like this, you have not only taken a life, but risking the lives of your comrades. Don't think for a moment I saw the truck coming close to Penny. You're lucky Darwin saved her life and this was a simulation, otherwise it could have gone differently in a real life mission. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Since the mission was a failure, the nine of you need to relight more on your critical skills than your fists. You're gonna be return back to the simulation room on a reco search until you learn to how to handle a real mission as a team. Pick up the pace, people; we're only a few days until graduation. If you can't trust your intense, than you'll be just like Tobias handling his own way. Take a break for an hour and return back here. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir!" The comrades yelled in union. They all left the room for no more than three seconds.

Once Gumball was alone, he notices a strange disturbance that he finds himself quite familiar with it. With a smirk, he let himself being tackled by a female with her slender arms wrapping around his neck.

"Hey, there~." A seductive voice whisper in his ear. Gumball grinned more, turning around to face with his girlfriend, Lana Delacroix.

She was sixteen now, as she was a year older than Gumball as they first meet. Her eyes were scarlet, yet her body was maturing more womanly and an ample B-cup breast pressing against him. Her tail was long was fluffy. Her attire was a scarlet blouse with blue jeans.

Gumball wrapped his arms around her waist and reply "Hey, you too."

"So how long do we have?"

"Less than an hour."

"Get over here, cowboy." The two then proceed to make out; Lana wrap her legs around his waist and Gumball grabbing her lower back to hold her from dropping.

Things couldn't have been greater for the two since the last three years. That, and the entire team.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but this is a two parter. Part Two is coming out eventually. Hope you check on my profile for my new stories. Catch up on Skyhawk Unleashed, and Happy New Year! NiteOwl18 out!**


End file.
